1. Field of the Invention
Most commercial insect repellents contain, as the primary active component, the chemical diethytoluamide (DEET). Recently, however, many concerns have been raised regarding the topical administration of compositions containing DEET, particularly among children. These concerns have resulted in the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) announcing that it is now banning manufacturers from claiming any DEET-containing composition to be "safe for kids." Even when used properly by adults, DEET has been known to cause rashes, seizures and irritability. Accordingly, DEET-free insect repellents are finding favor with consumers.
The instant invention relates generally to topically applied compositions for repelling insects and more specifically to compositions made from natural products for repelling ticks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compositions for repelling or killing insects are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,930 (Granirer, M. S. et al., Jul. 26, 1988) discloses an insecticidal composition which contains pyrethrum, rotenone, or both, and one or more of the following: eucalyptus, rosemary, peppermint and boric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,459 (Wilson, W. R., Nov. 14, 1995) discloses an insecticidal composition having capsaicin as its active ingredient, in a refined wax base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,181 (Bencsits, F., Dec. 31, 1996) discloses an insect repelling composition containing at least one fatty acid alkyl ester and at least one fatty alcohol in a fatty oil carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,029 (Bencsits, F., Jan. 14, 1997) discloses the use of a coconut fatty acid as an insect repelling agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,174 (Warren, C. B., et al., Jun. 3, 1997) discloses an insect repelling composition containing geraniol in combination with citronellol and/or nerol. This patent further discloses the use of lavender absolute in an insect-attracting composition.